Just One Day
by Milkyboo94
Summary: Kim Jongin , seorang namja manis yang dikejar-kejar oleh Hoobae nya sendiri , Oh Sehun / Bagaimana Jongin menghadapi Sehun yang entah mengapa selalu ada dimanapun dia berada ? dan bagaimana cara Sehun untuk menaklukan Jongin ? / It's HunKai Fanfiction School Life !


JUST ONE DAY

Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun | Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol | Kim Jongdae|Huang ZiTao

It's Hunkai Fanfiction

Yaoi | Friendship | Drama

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah bagi Kim Jongin jika saja ia tidak bertemu dengan Oh Sehun , seorang juniornya di sekolah yang mengaku – ngaku menyukainya karena wajah manisnya . Sebenarnya Jongin akui jika bocah yang sekarang berada di depannya ini tampan bagaimana tidak Sehun itu mempunyai rahang yang tegas,alis tebal , hidung mancung dan bibir yang unik ,tinggi , pintar dan kaya hanya saja ia sangat berisik bagi Jongin jadilah semua nilai-nilai bagus Sehun dimata Jongin lenyap.

"sebenarnya apa maumu bocah?"Tanya Jongin dengan nada sinisnya pada Sehun yang dari tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum dan senyumnya malah makin lebar hanya karena Jongin bertanya padanya. Eww ,, jongin tidak mau berhubungan dan dekat-dekat dengan bocah aneh ini bisa-bisa ia jadi ikut aneh lagi.

"woah baru kali ini Jongin sunbae bertaya padaku , wah wah wah ini kemajuan kemajuan "Sehun malah melakukan aksi lebaynya didepan Jongin dan sumpah demi apapun Jongin ingin menampar wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat EW.

"heh aku bertanya padamu idiot."Jongin mengingatkan Sehun tetap dengan nada sinisnya.

"apa Jongin sunbae benar-benar mau tahu" ujar Sehun dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat semisterius mungkin . dan Jongin hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab Sehun ditambah dengan tatapan yang datar sedatar datarnya.

"OY Jongin " oke. Bertambah satu alasan mengapa Jongin membenci pagi yang cerah hari ini. "eh kau Sehun sedang apa kau dengan Jongin? Wahh kalian berangkat bersama ya? Jong kau dijemput olehnya?"Tanya orang itu– Baekhyun –bertanya pada Jongin bertubi-tubi."selamat ya Jong , kau dapat pacar juga akhirnya"lanjut Baehyun dengan nada agak mengejek .

"Diamlah baek ,, dia itu bukan pacarku okey " Jongin mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun , sementara Sehun hanya diam sambil memperhatikan cara Jongin berbicara dengan tatapan kagum.

"kau mengerti?"Tanya Jongin pada Baekhyun setelah selesai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"ku rasa ya " jawab Baekhyun singkat . "memangnya kenapa kau mengikuti Jongin terus sih Hun ?"Kali ini Baekhyun bertanya pada Sehun .

"karena aku menyukai Jongin sunbae "Sehun menjawab dengan lancar dan tanpa hambatan apapun dan dengan senyum lebarnya dan malah berbicara terus bahkan yang tidak ditanyakanpun ikut ia ceritakan .

"tuhkan Baek sudah ah ayo kita tinggalkan dia,lihat dia malah menjelaskan kenapa dia menyukaiku padahal tadi kita Cuma bertanya kenapa dia selalu mengikutiku"Jongin berbisik pada Baekhyun agar mereka cepat kembali ke kelas . Jongin ingin bersembunyi agar ia tidak diikuti oleh Sehun yang mulai Gaje di pagi hari.

"yasudah ayo" Baekhyun dan Jongin segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang mulai menceritakan mengapa ia menyukai Jongin di koridor sekolah .

"lhoo kok Jongin dan Baekhyun sunbae pergi sih?" Ujar Sehun sambil mengedrkan matanya ke seluruh koridor. "Aish! Masa aku ditinggal pujaan hati "keluh Sehun dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

.

.

"Hey Jong sepertinya dia benar – benar menyukai mu deh " Baekhyun mulai bebicara saat mereka memasuki kelas dan duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

Jongin hanya menatap Baekhyun tanpa minat "sudahlah aku masih takut untuk jatuh cinta "tatapan Jongin berubah sendu saat membicarakan tentang cinta. Baekhyun mengusap bahu Jongin untuk menciba membantu Jongin agar ia tenang .

"sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau membahas itu , tapi kau tahu? Tadi aku melihat kesungguhannya saat ia bilang ia menyukaimu matanya sangat lucu."Baekhyun menjelaskan bagaimana ekspresi Sehun dan kesungguhan Sehun pada Jongin .

"yaya tapi tetap saja aku belum yakin, dia masih-"ucapan Jongin terpotong saat tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas dibuka dengan keras oleh seseorang .

"Astaga! kau junior yang tidak sopan ya "sang ketua kelas – Suho – berkata sambil tetap mengerjakan sesuatu entah itu apa . Namun , orang yang disebut tidak sopan malah menghiraukannya dan menghampiri Jongin .

"kau"tujuk Jongin pada Sehun , junior yang dibilang tidak sopan oleh Suho . "untuk apa kau kemari?"lanjut jongin dengan nada suara yang terdengar marah.

"aku mencarimu sunbae aku takut kau kenapa-napa" ujar Sehun pada Jongin yang sedang manatap garang padanya.

"aigoo sehun aku ini bukan anak kecil dan sekarang kau harus keluar dari kelasku."jongin berucap dengan tegas sambil menunjuk pintu kelasnya."iya lagipula Jongin bersamaku kok akukan sahabatnya kau ini aneh sekali" Baekhyun menambahkan apa yang Jongin ucapkan dan Jongin mengiyakannya . Memangnya kenapa Sehun harus khawatir padanya? Memang Sehun itu siapanya.

"tapi kau tak apa kan sunbae?"Tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

"OH SEHUN KELUAR DARI KELASKU ATAU KAU AKAN KU TENDANG !"teriak Jongin kalap.

"okey okey jangan galak – galak padaku sunbae nanti kau cepat tua " Sehun segera berlari saat ia melihat Jongin sudah ingin melemparkan buku matematika yang tebal kepadanya .

.

.

"aish dia galak sekali sih" gerutu Sehun saat berjalan menuju kelasnya . " akukan khawatir aku takut dia kenapa – kenapa dasar dia itu"

"Hai Oh Sehun sedang apa menggerutu di pagi hari? " Tanya seseorang yang demi apapun tidak Sehun harapkan kehadirannya saat ini . Karena Sehun sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan orang itu maka sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang itu dan terus berjalan kearah kelasnya .

"YA!YA! OH SEHUN JAWAB AKU"teriak orang itu bahkan jarak mereka tidak ada 50 cm dan orang itu berteriak dengan keras seperti itu.

"Ya Tuhan Park Chanyeol bisakah kau tidak teriak ? teriakanmu membuat polusi udara KAU TAHU ITU?"Sehun menekankan kata – kata terakhirnya .

"ehehe kau sih tidak menjawabku 'Ha? Orang ini malah menyalahkannya' ya ampun salah apa aku sampai-sampai punya teman segila ini?'batin sehun miris. "Apa kau masih marah padaku karena masalah kemarin?" Tanya Chanyeol . Sebenarnya kemarin Sehun ingin meminta Chanyeol yang berstatus sahabatnya untuk membantunya mendekati Jongin . tapi , saat ia menceritakan kepada Chanyeol kalau ia menyukai Jongin sunbaenya Chanyeol malah berteriak kalau Sehun menyukain Jongin dan parahnya itu didalam kantin sekolah untungnya Jongin tidak ada disitu tapi tetap saja Sehun kan malu.

"ya aku marah padamu"Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol .

"YA!YA Sehun jangan tinggalkan aku " Chanyeol mulai berjalan cepat menyusul Sehun yang berjalan dengan cepat kearah kelas mereka .

.

.

Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat di SM High School , sekolah Sehun ,Jongin dan teman-teman lainnya . Jongin dan Baekhyun sekarang sedang berjalan ke perpustakaan , untuk menjemput salah satu teman mereka - Jongdae- ,yang seorang kutu buku.

"Hey Jongdae "panggil Baekhyun sambil berbisik saat menemukan Jongdae diantara rak-rak buku yang tinggi . "ada apa baek?"Tanya Jongdae tanpa mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Beakhyun dan Jongin yang berada disebelah nya.

"ikut kami yuk ke kantin" Baekhyun kembali berbicara pada Jongdae yang masih saja sibuk dengan buku yang ia baca.

"tidak kalian saja yang pergi aku tidak mau " Jongdae menolak ajakan Baekhyun . tapi bukan berarti Baekhyun langsung mengiyakan kata-kata Jongdae , ia melirik Jongin yang berada disebelahnya . Jongin mengangguk seakan tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun dan mereka berdua langsung menarik tangan Jongdae.

"YAK!KALIAN "teriak Jongdae padahal mereka masih berada di perpustakaan , Jongin yang melihat petugas perpustaakan memandang tajam kearah dirinya dan teman-temannya langsung menutup mulut Jongdae , Jongdae memang terlihat sedikit berbicara tapi, sekali ia berteriak maka teriakannya akan terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"kau ini bisa tidak sih tidak berteriak?" Tanya Jongin dengan sinis saat berhasil menarik Jongdae keluar perpustakaannya . "kau tidak tahu ya jika suara teriakanmu itu sangat cempreng tahu" lanjut Jongin .

"sudahlah ayo kita ke kantin"Baekhyun menarik tangan Jongin dan Baekhyun ."aku lapar , apa kalian tidak lapar?"lanjut Baekhyun.

"ne kami lapar" ucap Jongin dan Jongdae bersamaan.

Sementara itu, diwaktu yang bersamaan Sehun , Chanyeol dan Tao sedang menuju ke kantin sekolah juga . Mereka bertiga sekarang sedang menjadi objek yang dilihat oleh teman-teman seangkatan mereka dan sunbae-sunbae lainnya juga karena ini adalah kesempatan langka saat mereka bertiga berjalan bersama . Mereka biasanya terpisah karena memiliki kesibukan masing-masing.

"HUAAAA ADA 3 PANGERAN TAMPAN!" Teriakan seorang hoobae yang membuat Baekhyun,Jongdae dan Jongin menutup telinganya , pasalnya suara hoobae itu terdenga sangat cempreng.

"aigoo kenapa anak albino itu ada disini" ujar Jongin saat matanya melihat Sehun dan teman-temannya.

"anak albino?"Tanya Jongdae , ya Jongdae memang tidak tahu siapa anak albino itu karena ia tidak sekelas dengan Jongin dan Baekhyun ditambah kesibukannya menjadi nggota OSIS.

"iyaaa masa kau tidak tahu sih dae , itu lho yang sering mengikuti Jongin kemana-mana yang rambutnya hitam legam " tunjuk Baekhyun pada salah satu dari 3 orang yang sedang berjalan memasuki kantin.

"jangan menunjuknya Baek , lihat dia malah melihat kearah sini "Jongin menatap tajam telunjuk Baekhyun yang mengarah kearah Sehun dan teman-temannya yang sudah selesai membeli makanan dan sekarang mereka bertiga malah berjalan kearah Jongin dan teman-temannya setelah Sehun membisikkan sesuatu pada mereka .

'tuh kan benar dia datang'batin Jongin

"untuk apa kau kesini?"Tanya Jongin dengan nada sinis saat melihat Sehun sudah duduk disebelahnya dengan senyumnya yang lebih terlihat seperti senyuman om-om pedo.

"apa Jongin sunbae tidak lihat semua kursi di kantin sudah penuh dan kaliankan hanya bertiga sedangkan disini masing-masing meja ada 6 kursi jadi aku ajak saja teman-temanku untuk duduk disini." Ujar Sehun .

"okey okey terserahmu saja aku malas meladenimu"ujar Jongin. Jongin kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan setengah hati karena mood nya yang sudah hilang entah terbawa angin mungkin.

TBC OR END

FF gajelas ku lagi hahahaha sorry kalo plotnya kecepetan haha


End file.
